The problems with deer
by Lu 14
Summary: Oneshot! totally insane, what would happen if the brothers got high? grammar and spelling all me.


"A green house Dean?" Sixteen year old Sam asked a twenty year old Dean.

"Hey, dad said to look anywhere and every were on the property." Sam shrugged and fallowed his brother into the green house.

The moment Sam stepped in he recognized the strange green plants. "Uh Dean this is..."

"Weed, yeah I know little brother, looks old Winkle was doing a side business to make up for the killing...and those damned pranks."

As they made their way down to the back of the small building they didn't notice the smiling ghost floating behind them. It chuckled softly as it lit some of the leafs on fire then disappeared.

"You hear something?" Sam asked as they reached the back of the long building.

Dean stopped and turned around. "Yeah sounded like someone was laughing." Sam raised his riffle and turned around scanning the area.

"You smell that?" Sam asked as a weird smell entered his nose.

"Oh crap." Dean muttered. Oh yeah he smelled it and he recognized it, if they didn't get out of here now they'd end up as high as kites.

"Lets go." Dean said and started walking quickly out of the green house.

"Dean whats wrong?" Sam asked walking after him.

Dad would kill him if Sam got high, hell he'd kill him if he himself got high. The green house was long and by the time they reached the outside air well...

Man the sky was pretty... oh hell he was so high! Dean started to laugh for no particular reason and flopped down on the grass, dropping his riffle and laying flat on his back.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked looking down at his older brother, although he had this huge non-amused smile on his face.

"Join me littler brother there ain't nothing better to do."

" Ain't we supposed to be hunting a crazed ghost?" Sam asked lying down next to his brother.

"The only crazed ones I see right now is us." Dean said, smiling stupidly.

Dean had never done drugs and he never intended to but this was a different matter...this was against his will.

"Dean I love you man."

"Don't start."

"No really."

"Shut it !"

They lie silently for a moment then Sam jumped up with a shout. "DEMON DEER!" He picked up his riffle and fired like four times.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Right their don't you see it." Sam said pointing with his gun.

Dean sat up and spotted what Sam pointing at, a deer stood right at the edge of the forest that surrounded Winkle's land. Its lips were drawn back into a snarl showing long sharp k-nine teeth.

"Your right it is a demon deer." Dean grabbed his gun and fired. In the state that Dean was in he couldn't hit anything even if it were standing still...like the demon deer.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Asked a familiar voice.

Dean lowered his gun, that stupid grin still on his face.

Sam spotted their dad walking towards them looking mad as hell.

" Make yourself scares." Dean muttered and flopped back down. Sam just watched as their dad approached. As he came closer he noticed blood on his shoulder.

"Dude we shot dad." Sam said laughing.

"What exactly is so funny?" John's voice was serious and demanding, but Sam continued to laugh falling back onto his back.

Sam laughed so hard that tears streamed form his eyes. Dean joined in the laughter and gasped "Dad watch out for the demon deer it might eat you!" He burst into laughter again.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" John asked then he smelled it. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered grabbing an old bandanna out of his pocket and placing it over his mouth and nose.

Dean and Sam continued to laugh. John bent down to pick up the rifles the boys had been using not wanting them to hurt anyone else. "Come on you two lets go."

John had to practically drag Dean and Sam along. Still laughing hysterically, he couldn't help but think they might be possessed.

Suddenly Sam stopped laughing, as did Dean."Dean its the demon deer again." Sam whispered. John stopped. "Demon deer?" He looked around and spotted a deer standing in front of the green house. "That's just an animal son." Suddenly the deer growled at them. OK, deers don't growl. Its lips pulled back in a nasty snarl showing long canine teeth.

"Shit" He grabbed a rifle and pointed it at the deer. He quickly aimed and shot. The thing might have been scary but it fell like a tun of bricks.

Dean laughed saying " Anyone up for some venison." Sam joined in the laughter.

" I'm never letting you boys go deer hunting." John muttered.


End file.
